Pokemon: Time and Celebi
by AK1028
Summary: Doc wants to test his latest breakthrough and he, Marty, and Annie end up...in the Pokemon world! Can our heroes help our time traveling heroes get back to 1986? Or will Doc, Marty, and Annie be stuck in the Pokemon world forever? Rated T for swearing. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Time and Celebi**

January 2, 1986

12:45 p.m.

BTTF: CIT Universe

**Marty's POV**

It was the day after of the New Year celebration. I was reflecting on what had happened to me recently. Annie and I went back in time to 1955, and then we went to 2015, went back to 1955, and then went to 1885. Doc had recently moved back to Hill Valley back in November. I was now living with Annie. Dad thought it was a good idea for me to keep an eye on her after her father nearly chewed her up. Annie and her father had a great relationship….until the day Annie met Doc. But, Annie told me that she would never regret that day and neither did I.

I was at my parents' house, alone, when all of the sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?" I wondered aloud. I answered the door and there was Doc. He grabbed my shoulders and said, "Marty, I've made a breakthrough!" I shot Doc a look and asked, "Oh, no. It's not another time machine, is it?" I saw Annie was behind him and she jokily answered, "I already asked him that and he said no. And no terrorists this time, either." I breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "Okay, Doc. What is your breakthrough?" Doc smiled and answered, "We need to get to my old garage!" I grabbed my keys and we got into Doc's Packard. He drove off for his old garage. Since he and Clara needed a bigger house, he had the garage he had lived in since 1973 to hide the new De Lorean time machine. _'I wonder if that was a part of Doc's breakthrough.'_ I thought to myself.

We got to the garage where all three of us got out and went into the garage. Doc unveiled the new De Lorean time machine and motioned us over to it. He opened up the door and explained, "You know how I kept saying that the old one couldn't take us to the location of the date? Well, it can now! Take a look!" Annie and I walked over and we saw the time circuits. They read: _'March 12, 2010, 12:45 p.m., Sinnoh region.'_ I shot Doc a look and asked, "Uh, Doc. Why do the location circuits say _'Sinnoh region'_?" Doc smirked and answered, "That's my discovery! Apparently, we can go into some sort of another dimension!" Annie perked up and blurted out, "Another dimension? Are you serious, Doc?"

Doc nodded and responded, "Yes! I want to see if we could go there and do some investigating! Are you two in?" I answered, "I'm in Doc. After all, this is pretty heavy stuff." Annie smiled and said, "Ah, what the hell. I'm in too, Doc." Doc smiled and responded, "Great! Get in you two!" Annie and I climbed into the De Lorean and Doc backed up the De Lorean. He took off at 88 MPH and those three sonic booms that Annie and I had grown to know and love took us forward into time.


	2. Chapter 2

March 12, 2010

12:45 p.m.

Pokémon Universe

**Ash's POV**

Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Paul, Barry, Ranee, and I were chasing after Team Rocket's balloon yet again. Team Rocket had tricked us yet again and took Pikachu…again. Just when I was about to call on Staraptor to go and get Pikachu back, three sonic booms forced me to stop right in my tracks. There in front of us was a strange car. I had never seen it before. Just when things couldn't get any stranger, the car took off….and started to fly. I gasped in total surprise as did my friends. Ranee stammered, "An f-flying c-car?" Dawn asked, "What in the world?" Barry got mad, started to stomp his feet and yelled, "I'm going to fine someone if no one tells me what's going on here?"

Paul shot him a look and responded, "Do you think we know?" Brock said, "Either way, it looks like that car is on our side! Look, the car is chasing after Team Rocket!" I looked up and saw Brock was right. Jessie yelled, "Flying car or not, we're still going to make sure we get Pikachu. Yanmega, let's go!" She threw a ball and her ogre darner Pokémon emerged. Barry reacted first. He said, "Allow me! Staraptor, let's go!" Barry threw a ball and his predator Pokémon emerged. I smiled and added, "Two Staraptor is better than one! Staraptor, let's go!" I threw my ball and my Staraptor appeared. Barry and I commanded at the same time, "Aerial Ace!"

Both of our Staraptors' flew past the flying car, past Yanmega, and put a hole in Team Rocket's balloon. Team Rocket screamed and the balloon went down. We ran into an open field, where Team Rocket was getting out of the wreckage. I demanded as Barry and mine Staraptor landed, "Okay, give me back Pikachu!" Jessie smirked and answered, "Sure as soon as you stop being twerps. Yanmega, Silver Wind!" "Yan!" Silver Wind hit both mine and Barry's Staraptor pretty hard. Ranee snarled and said to Dawn and Brock, "We better get into this, too!" Dawn and Brock nodded in agreement and Dawn commanded her small penguin Pokémon, "Piplup, Hydro Pump!" "Pip!" The penguin Pokémon replied.

Hydro Pump hit Yanmega pretty hard. James decided to get in on the action too. He threw a ball and a Carnivine, the bug catcher Pokémon appeared. Carnivine did a turn around and bit James on the head. James squealed and ordered, "Not me, them! Bullet Seed!" Bullet Seed came straight at Piplup but before it could hit, Ranee's Infernape and its Flamethrower protected Piplup. Dawn turned to Ranee and said, "Thanks, Ranee!" Ranee smiled and responded, "My pleasure, Dawn! Infernape, Fire Blast!" "Infernape!" The fire monkey responded.

Infernape's Fire Blast was very effective against Carnivine. Brock called out his Croagunk and ordered, "Croagunk, Poison Jab!" "Crow!" The toxic mouth Pokémon responded. Poison Jab took out Yanmega and freed Pikachu. "Pika, pi!" My yellow mouse best friend said while it was running over to me. I smiled and said, "Pikachu!" I hugged my Pokémon and said, "Let's wrap this up, buddy. Thunderbolt!" "Pika! Pika…chu!" My yellow mouse responded. The Thunderbolt hit Team Rocket and blasted them off. Unfortunately, the Thunderbolt hit the flying car a little too. The car was forced to land after we heard Team Rocket screaming, "We're blasting off again!" We all recalled our Pokémon as our attention turned to the flying car.

The doors went up and three people came out. One was a sixty year old man, 6' 1", 180 pounds, medium length silver hair, brown eyes, a blue undershirt, a white lab coat, blue jeans, and brown loafers. The second one was a seventeen year old teenage boy, 5' 7", 175 pounds, short length brown hair, blue eyes, a short sleeve red shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes. The last one was a seventeen year old girl, 5' 7", 175 pounds, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a pink sweater, blue jeans, white running shoes, and a gold medallion around her neck. The teenage boy turned to the older gentlemen and asked, "Whoa, Doc. This is heavy." _'Heavy? What in the world?'_ I thought to myself.

The teenage girl responded, "I'll say." The older gentlemen, the teenager boy called _'Doc'_, nodded and explained, "This quite the accomplishment, you two. Although, I have to say I thought that electrical bolt would've sent us back to 1986." My friends and I exchanged surprised looks and we blurted out, "1986?" _'Doc'_ smiled at us and responded, "Marty, Annie it looks like we have some explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Doc's POV**

I never thought my breakthrough would work this great. We already witnessed some sort of battle and we were interacting with people who lived in this dimension. There were four guys and two girls. One of the boys was about Marty and Annie's age. He was tall, short messy black hair, brown eyes, and a red cap with a green ball on it, a blue jacket with a yellow v down the middle, blue jeans, green backpack, and blue and red shoes.

The second boy was about twenty-two, dark colored skin, brown spiky hair, brown eyes, I think, a green undershirt, a black and red vest, gray pants, a blue backpack, and black shoes. The third boy was also Marty and Annie's age. He was a medium height, medium length purple hair, green eyes, a blue undershirt, a purple jacket, dark purple pants, a gray backpack, and purple and black shoes. The fourth boy was also Marty and Annie's age. He was also tall, short blonde hair, amber eyes, an orange and white striped shirt, a green scarf, gray pants, black backpack, and yellow shoes.

The first girl was about twelve. She was a medium height girl, long blue hair, blue eyes, and a white hat with a pink ball on it, a black tee shirt, a pink skirt, a yellow backpack, and pink boots. The second girl was also about Marty and Annie's age. She was medium height girl, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a silver locket, a purple dress shirt, black dress jeans, a white pouch, and white running shoes. I smiled and introduced myself, "I'm Doctor Emmet L. Brown but my friends call me _'Doc'_. And these are my assistants."

Marty smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Martian McFly but my friend's call me _'Marty'_ and I ask you do too." Annie smiled as well and introduced herself, "And I'm Annie Baines." The boy with the cap and the yellow mouse perched on his right shoulder introduced himself, "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu." The yellow mouse responded, "Pika, pika!" The girl with the white cap and the little penguin next to her introduced herself next, "I'm Dawn and this is Piplup." The penguin responded, "Piplup!"

The older boy with the darker skin introduced himself after her, "I'm Brock." The blonde hair boy introduced himself after him, "I'm Barry." The purple haired trainer himself after him, "The name is Paul." The brown haired girl after him, "And I'm Ranee. Pleased to meet you." I smiled and responded, "Well, it's nice to meet all of you." I turned to the De Lorean and added, "It seems Pikachu's electrical attack fried our flying controls… I'll have to check it." I went over to the De Lorean and started to check on it. I hoped that it wasn't too badly damaged. I noticed that the time circuits were a little damaged and reported to Marty and Annie, "Damn, the time circuits are a little damaged. The flying circuits seem to be fine, though."

Marty and Annie exchanged _'here we go again'_ looks, which I was used too. Ash asked, "Are the time circuits important?" I nodded and answered, "The time circuits are what we use to time travel. If those are on the blink, we could be in trouble." Marty perked up and asked, "So, what do we do, Doc?" I shrugged and answered, "I honestly don't know, Marty." Annie rolled her eyes and responded, jokily, "Well, as long as we don't have to worry about getting Marty's folks back together." Marty shot her a look as the others just plain on looked confused.

I responded, "Why don't you two tell your story while I check over the De Lorean." Marty smiled and responded, "Great idea, Doc." Ash also smiled and responded, "And we can introduce you to our Pokémon." Annie shot Ash a look and asked, "Uh, don't mean to be rude but what the hell are Pokémon?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Dawn's POV**

I was bit surprised. These people didn't know what Pokémon were? What in the world was going on? I asked, "You don't know what Pokémon are?" Annie shook her head and explained, "To be honest with you, Pokémon don't exist where we come from." I was in shock as were my friends. Pokémon didn't exist? Ash blurted out, "What do you mean Pokémon don't exist? You see them right in front of you!" Marty waved his arms and responded, "Whoa, calm down Ash. You see, we're from another dimension!" We all blurted out, "Another dimension?" I was still in shock. Was it possible that other worlds besides ours existed? It was apparently.

Doc explained, "Yes. You see, not only are we from a different time, we're from a different dimension." Ranee asked, "So, what dimension are you from exactly?" Marty rubbed the back of his neck and responded, "I guess you can call it, _'Back to the Future universe'_, Ranee." I responded, "Back to the Future…that's a good name for a movie!" Annie perked up and said, "I like the way you think, Dawn!" Ash changed the subject and asked, "So, what else can you tell us?" Marty responded, "Well, back in our universe, there are no Pokémon just humans. Annie, Doc, and I are time travelers. We've been to 1955, 2015, 1985-A, and 1885." Annie counted off her fingers and added, "We were shot at, hanged, chased around, and hit on by weird guys and assholes." Marty pointed at Annie and responded, "As you can see, Annie is the jokester of the outfit. Doc's the brains and I'm just the musician."

We all laughed and then Ash's stomach grumbled. Brock perked up and said, "It sounds like we all could use some lunch. Ranee, why don't you and I get started on that?" Ranee smiled and responded, "Sure thing, Brock." We all set up the table and then Ash turned to Marty and said, "It's time that you met our Pokémon. Come on out everyone!" With that, he threw five balls up into the air and his team popped out: Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Staraptor, and Gible. I went next and said, "I'm up next! Come on out!" With that, I threw up four balls and my team popped out: Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss, and Cyndaquill. Barry jumped up and down and said, "Me next! Come on out!" With that, he threw up six balls and his team popped out: Empoleon, Staraptor, Roserade, Heracross, Hitmonlee, and Skarmory.

Brock went next and said, "I'm next. Come on out!" With that, he threw up three balls and his team popped out: Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Happiny. Paul smiled and said, "I'm up. Come on out!" With that, he threw up six balls and his team popped out: Torterra, Electrivire, Magmortar, Ursaring, Weavile, and Honchkrow. Ranee went last and said, "Last but not least. Come on out!" With that, she threw up six balls and her team popped out: Infernape, Fearow, Lanturn, Bellossom, Lopunny, and Ariados. Marty, Annie, and Doc looked very impressed and looked at them at awe. Doc mumbled, "This is truly amazing. You all have a great collection of Pokémon." Brock explained, "Well, of course. See, Pokémon are magical creatures and they have special attacks."

Marty perked up and responded, "Like Pikachu's electrical attack?" I nodded and explained, "That's right. You see, Pikachu is an electric type and it can use electric type moves." Annie smirked and responded, jokily, "We could've used Pikachu back in 1955 if the lightning bolt didn't hit the clock tower." Ash smiled and said, "I have a great idea! Why don't we have a battle to show off some of what our Pokémon can do? Paul, what do you say?" Paul smiled and responded, "That sounds great, Ash."

I perked up at this chance and responded, "Hang on a second!" Everyone perked up and Barry asked, "Whoa, what's the matter Dawn?" I blurted out, "I really want to have a contest battle with Ranee!" Ranee perked up even more and I turned to her and said, "I challenge you to a battle!" Piplup looked determined and said, "Lup!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Annie's POV**

I didn't see this coming. Apparently, battling was a way to see how strong your friends and rivals were. This world sure was different, that's for sure. Ranee responded, "Okay, Dawn. You're on." Marty asked, "Uh, what's a contest battle?" I wanted to know the same thing. I asked, "Yeah, how is different from battling?" Dawn perked up and answered, "You'll find out. So, let's do this!" Ranee took little steps away and Brock went in the middle with Barry next to him. Barry got his watch ready. Barry asked, "Okay, I've got five minutes on the clock here. Let's get this started."

Ranee whistled and her Infernape came over. She told her fire monkey, "Get ready for anything." Infernape nodded and Dawn turned to Piplup and said, "Let's do this, Piplup! Hydro Pump!" Piplup's Hydro Pump was coming at Infernape rather fast so Ranee had to react. Ranee yelled, "Infernape, dodge it!" Infernape jumped and dodged gracefully. I said, "Wow, Infernape is a great jumper, that's for sure." Doc explained, "Since Infernape looks like a fire type, Piplup has an advantage since it is a water type." Brock nodded and responded, "Doc is right."

I went back to the battle as Ranee commanded, "Infernape Close Combat!" Infernape went up close to Piplup and started to attack it head on. I responded, "Whoa, talk about in your face!" Barry responded, "Well of course. After all, Ranee got Top Eight in the Grand Festival and Dawn was runner up." Paul nodded and added, "Ranee knows that she's going up against a good coordinator so she decided on hitting Dawn hard." My eyes went back to the battlefield and Ranee commanded, "Time for something new. Use Solar Beam!" Dawn perked up at this and repeated, "Solar Beam?" Infernape charged up for the attack but before Dawn could react, Solar Beam was charged up and hit Piplup dead center. Piplup was down for the count.

I asked, "Whoa is Piplup okay?" Brock called, "Piplup is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" Ash sounded impressed and responded, "Wow, Infernape has gotten a lot stronger. Man, I'm impressed." Pikachu nodded and said, "Pika, pika." Ranee ran over to Dawn and Piplup. Dawn asked her penguin Pokémon, "Piplup, are you okay?" Piplup nodded and responded, weakly, "Piplup." Ranee looked sincere and said, "I'm so sorry, Dawn. See, Infernape just learned Solar Beam the other day and we had no idea it would have that kind of effect." Infernape looked sincere too as it and Piplup shook hands. I smiled at the sight. It was good sportsmanship.

Dawn smiled and responded, "It is okay, Ranee. You're a really strong opponent and I'm glad we had our battle." Dawn offered her hand and Ranee automatically shook it. Doc explained, "It's just like a karate match. You either really good or you're not." Marty ran over to Dawn and asked, "Will Piplup be okay?" Dawn smiled and responded, "Piplup will be fine after a good night's rest." "Lup!" The penguin responded. Barry shot Ash a look and said, "You know, maybe Ranee is too good. Maybe you're a chicken for not challenging her." Ash snapped back and responded, "I'm not chicken, Barry!" Barry smirked and responded, "Oh yeah? Prove it." _'Uh, oh. Where have I seen this before?'_ I thought to myself.

Marty went over to Ash and said, "Ash, you don't have to prove you're not a chicken and you shouldn't get mad every time someone calls you a name." Doc added, "Marty ought to know. He was a lot like you, Ash only he grew out of it." Ash's face softened and responded, "The truth of the matter is, Doc. I do want to challenge Ranee to battle. Not because I have something to prove but because she's a strong opponent. I did feel that way when Paul used to call me names but we eventually settled things on the battlefield. Now look at us. Paul and I are traveling together as friends."

Paul nodded and responded, "It's true. If you guys came a few months ago, you won't recognize me because I was such a jerk. Not anymore. That life is behind me now and I have my new friends to thank for that." All of Paul's friends smiled as Ranee turned to Ash and responded, "If you want a battle Ash, you've got it. One-on-one." Ash smiled and responded, "Perfect." I smiled. I forgot all about the fired time circuits. I wanted to stay here as long as we could so I could learn more about this world. Marty and Doc's smiles confirmed that they were thinking the same things. Returning home could wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranee's POV**

This was a battle I was looking forward to since I met Ash at the Sinnoh league. If Takuto didn't participate, I think I would've met Ash at the finals. I turned to Doc and asked, "But, what about the time circuits?" Doc explained, "To be honest with you, Ranee I'm more interested to learn more about this dimension. After you and Ash finish your battle, maybe we can go and search for a Pokémon that can time travel."

Brock perked up and responded, "Well, your best bets for that are Celebi and Dialga." Marty perked up and asked, "Who are they?" Dawn went over to the three of them and opened her Pokédex, showing them Dialga first. The Pokédex responded, "Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon. This Pokémon completely controls the flow of time. It uses its power to travel at will through the past and future." She then showed them Celebi.

The Pokédex responded, "Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. This Pokémon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it appears." Barry perked up and responded, "Hey, I saw some trees and grass flourishing back in the Light Time Forest." Paul also perked up and added, "According to legend, Celebi appears there once in three years." Annie also perked up and blurted out, "Then, maybe this isn't the best time for chatting!" Paul smiled and responded, "Relax Annie. Celebi likes to stay in the time it is in for a week, according to legend."

Marty smirked and responded, "You worried about your dad again?" Annie nodded and said, "Yeah." Doc saw we looked curious and said, "I'll explain later. Let's just watch the battle." I turned to Ash and asked, "Well, you ready to go?" Ash nodded and responded, "Yeah, let's do this!" Ash motioned for Infernape to come over and I motioned for Lanturn to come over. Both Pokémon did as what they were told and they got ready. Brock yelled, "Begin!" I commanded my Lanturn, "Hydro Pump!" Hydro Pump was launched and Ash commanded, "Dodge it, Infernape!" Infernape dodged our attack but I was ready.

I shouted, "Water Pulse!" Just as Infernape was landing, Water Pulse hit it dead center. Ash yelled, "Infernape, you okay?" Infernape nodded and Ash looked relieved. Ash seemed deep in thought. I knew I was in trouble so I decided to test the waters. I commanded, "Ice Beam!" Ice Beam was launched at Infernape and Ash commanded, "Infernape, Flamethrower!" Flamethrower destroyed Ice Beam and hit Lanturn right on. Lanturn didn't seem faze by the attack but I asked, "Lanturn, are you okay?" Lanturn nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. I commanded, "Thunder Shock!" Lanturn launched the electrical attack which paralyses Infernape.

Ash looked worried and tried to direct Infernape. He yelled, "Infernape, Flare Blitz!" But Infernape couldn't move. I decided to end the battle while I had the chance. "Water Pulse, Lanturn and finish this up!" Lanturn did as it was commanded and Water Pulse hit Infernape, knocking it out. Brock yelled, "Infernape is unable to battle! Lanturn wins!" Doc seemed impressed and said, "Great Scott! Infernape didn't stand a chance." Annie added, "Lanturn was faster than Infernape." Marty also added, "And that gave Ranee the advantage." Brock checked on both Infernape and Lanturn and reported, "They're both fine. Just a good night's rest shall get them both back in tip top shape."

Ash smiled and said, "We'll try harder next time." Infernape nodded and I offered my hand to Ash and said, "You were great, Ash." He shook my hand and said, "Thanks, Ranee." We shook hands and Doc went over to the De Lorean and sighed. He responded, "Now we have to get to Light Time Forest." Ash perked up and responded, "Hey, we can get you to the Light Time Forest. After all, if you stick with us, Team Rocket won't try to steal the time machine." Marty smiled at this opportunity and asked, "Can we go with them, Doc?" Annie smiled too and asked, "Please?"

Doc smiled at his two best friends and answered, "Of course! Besides, they can show us around better than us trying to do it on our own." Marty and Ash exchanged smiles. Paul came over to me and said, "It's going to be an interesting trip." I nodded and responded, "Big time." Annie shot me a look and said, jokily, "Leave the time puns to us." We all busted out laughing. This was going to be one interesting trip, alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marty's POV**

We started to head towards the Light Time Forest after everyone recalled their Pokémon. Doc was driving the De Lorean while Annie and I were walking along with Ash and his friends. I asked Ash, while looking at Pikachu who was on his shoulder, "Hey, how come Pikachu doesn't go into a poke ball like Torterra or Infernape?" Ash smiled and answered, "Well, that's simple. Pikachu doesn't like being in its ball, so I let it ride on my shoulder."

Annie turned to Dawn and asked, "Is that true about your Piplup too?" Dawn shook her head and answered, "You see, I let Piplup decides on what it wants to do." The penguin smiled and responded, "Lup!" Brock explained, "All Pokémon are different and have a different personalities." Paul nodded and added, "Like trainers. Trainers have different personalities too." I asked, "And who is this Team Rocket you were talking about?"

Annie perked up too and asked, "Were they those goons that had Pikachu when we first showed up?" Ranee nodded and answered, "Yes. They are a group of thieves that steal other peoples Pokémon." Barry responded, "If we ever see those jerks again, I'll fine them for taking Pikachu and making the time circuits fired!" Brock chuckled and responded, "As you can see, Barry is the hot head in our group. Dawn and Ranee are the coordinators; Barry, Paul, Ash, and Ranee are the trainers; and I am the breeder."

My walkie-talkie came to live as Doc asked, "What are breeders exactly?" Brock answered, "Well, they take care of Pokémon the best they can, making sure that they are happy and healthy." Doc responded, "Interesting." Ash perked up and asked, "So, how long have you two known Doc?" I answered, "Well; Doc, Annie, and I met officially in 1973 when Annie and I were twelve. But, technically speaking, we met Doc in 1955 when we time traveled for the first time." Annie added, "You see, on October 26, 1985 Doc asked us to come to Twin Pines Mall to give him a hand with his breakthrough little did we know that it would change both of our lives forever."

Dawn asked, "So, what did you mean by 1985-A?" I answered, "Well, that was the altered timeline where Biff Tannen, a bully of my dad's back in the day, had his hands on a futuristic book. A sports almanac." Annie added, "See, while we were in the future trying to save our future kids, Marty bought a sports almanac to try and hit it rich but Doc caught him. Biff overheard everything, stole the time machine and gave it to himself in 1955." Brock stopped dead in his tracks and whispered, "Hold on, something is wrong." We all looked up and saw an Ursaring coming towards us using some sort of weird attack.

Ash yelled, "It's an Ursaring!" Barry added, freaked out, "And it's using Hyper Beam!" We all yelled in unison, "Run!" We all ran off in different directions. I was catching my breath and saw Ash, Pikachu, and Paul. I asked, "Is everyone alright?" Pikachu responded, "Pika, pika." Ash nodded and said, "I'm okay. How about you, Paul?" Paul nodded and responded, "I'm okay but where are the others?"

We looked around and saw no trace of the girls, Doc, or Brock or Barry. I sighed and responded, "Well, we better go look for them." Ash nodded and responded, "Yeah but we better be careful if Ursaring are around." Paul nodded in agreement and added, "Those wild Ursaring seemed stronger than mine… We'll defiantly have to be careful." Pikachu nodded in agreement with Paul and said, "Pika, pika." I sighed and hoped everyone was alright, especially Annie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Annie's POV**

I was trying to catch my breath after the Ursaring attacked us. I turned and saw Dawn, Piplup, and Ranee with me. I asked, "Is everyone okay?" Piplup responded, "Piplup!" Dawn nodded and said, "Yeah." Ranee also nodded and added, "Yeah, I'm okay but where the guys?" I looked around and saw that the guys were nowhere in sight. I sighed and said, jokily, "That figures. Damn, that Marty. He is one of the trouble makers."

Dawn responded, "And we thought Ash was a trouble maker." Ranee added, "No, Paul is the trouble maker. Trust me." I perked up and asked Dawn, "Hey, Dawn. Is there something going on between you and Ash?" Dawn shook her head and responded, "No way. I kind of have a crush on Kenny. If anyone has a relationship going on in this group…it is Paul and Ranee." Ranee froze in embarrassment. She blushed and stammered, "T-that is so not true." Dawn eyed her and said, "A-huh, right." Piplup responded, "Lup!" I giggled a little. Even girls in this universe hid their crushes!

I responded, "That's okay, Ranee. I like Marty." It was my turn to blush a little now and said, "I mean…." Dawn responded, "I knew it! I knew you liked Marty." Ranee smiled and said, "I guess girls do have things in common even in other worlds like dresses and secret crushes." Piplup nodded and responded, "Lup!" We all laughed in unison. I asked, "Favorite color? Mine is purple." Ranee smiled and responded, "Mine too!" Dawn answered after her and said, "As for me, I love pink!" The little penguin responded, "Lup!" I smiled and responded, "Pink is a good color too!" Ranee nodded in agreement and added, "That's for sure!"

Dawn perked up and said, "Listen, let's try and find the guys before those Ursaring find us." Piplup nodded in agreement and just then, we heard a roar. We turned and saw a group of Ursaring. Dawn rolled her eyes and said, "I can't believe that I'm going to say this but I rather deal with Team Rocket." Ranee threw a ball and her Ariados appeared. She commanded, "Ariados, String Shot! Tie up those Ursaring!" "Aria!" The spider responded. The String Shot tied up the Ursaring and forced their Hyper Beams to miss. I smiled and said, "Nice one, Ranee!"

Dawn decided to help her friend out and commanded Piplup, "Piplup Whirlpool!" "Lup!" The penguin responded. The Whirlpool trapped the Ursaring and forced them to retreat. Ranee and Dawn high-fived each other as I looked on, happily. These two make a great team. As Ranee recalled her Ariados, my thoughts then went to Doc and Marty. _'I sure hope Doc and Marty are alright…'_ I thought to myself. I turned to Dawn and Ranee and asked, "Don't you think we'll see where the hell the boys ran off to?" Ranee nodded and answered, "I think that's a good idea." Dawn punched her arms up into the air and responded, "Then, let's goes!"

We started to head off deep into the forest. As Dawn and Ranee were introducing me to the Pokémon we were coming across, I realized how much different things were in this world compared to mine. I saw Piplup taking the lead and as I was about to follow it, Dawn held me back. She said, "I don't think following Piplup is such a good idea." Ranee nodded in agreement and added, "The last time we followed Piplup, we wounded up near a cliff." My eyes widened as Piplup came back, sulking. I bent down to the little Pokémon and said, jokily, "We're not saying that you shouldn't lead, Piplup. We're just saying that you're like the guys. You never ask directions when you get lost."

Dawn and Ranee laughed at my joke as did Piplup. After we stopped laughing, I decided to ask my new friends, "If you could go anywhere in time, when would you go?" Dawn smiled and answered, "That's easy! I go to your universe and visit your world!" Ranee smiled too and added, "I like the way you think, Dawn!" I giggled. Man, I loved these new friends of mine! And just hoped Doc and Marty were getting along with whoever they were with….and I also hoped that they weren't getting into too much trouble. Damn, how the hell do I keep getting into trouble like this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Doc's POV**

I got out of the De Lorean and went over to Brock and Barry who were both catching their breath. I asked, "Are you two okay?" Brock nodded and answered, "I'm alright. How about you Barry?" Barry also nodded and responded, "Yeah, but I'm so going to find those Ursaring for getting all of us separated!" I turned to Brock and asked my voice near a whisper, "Is he like this all of the time?" Brock nodded and Barry turned to me and yelled, "I heard that!" Brock and I laughed at Barry and Barry eventually joined us. We stopped and I asked, "So, how long have you two known your friends?"

Brock answered, "Well, Ash I've known since he was a rookie. I never met Dawn, Barry, Paul, and Ranee until I came here with Ash." Barry nodded and added, "I've known these guys as long as they have known me. But, if anyone holds the record for knowing each other the longest it would be hands down Paul and Ranee." I asked, "Why is that?" Brock answered, "Well, Paul and Ranee both grew up together back in Veilstone City. They've been best friends for a very long time and now they're a couple." I said, "That sounds a lot like Marty and Annie." I frowned a little, hoping that those two were truly alright.

I added, "I sure hope Marty and Annie are alright." Brock perked up and responded, "Well, as long as they are with a trainer or a coordinator, they should be fine, Doc." Barry nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, Brock's right, Doc." I asked my new friends, "Why don't we stay here so they can find us?" Brock thought my offer and responded, "It's a good idea." Barry snapped his fingers and said, "I've got a brainstorm! Why don't my Skarmory and Staraptor go and look around for the others?" I exclaimed, "Great Scott, that's a great idea!" Barry smiled and said, "I knew you would like it, Doc! Come on out!" Barry threw two balls up into the air and a metal bird and a predator bird appeared. Barry commanded his two Pokémon, "Alright guys, go and find Ash and the others."

The two birds flew off and five minutes later, Skarmory was leading the girls' right to us and Staraptor was leading Marty, Ash, Pikachu, and Paul. Barry recalled his two Pokémon. I asked my two friends "Are you two alright?" Marty nodded and answered, "Yeah, we're okay. Ash and Paul were telling me all about their adventures and all of the Pokémon they've caught." Annie smiled and added, "Sorry, I can't tell you what we girls were talking about. It's a private matter. Right, girls?" Dawn and Ranee giggled and said in unison, "Right!" I shook my head at Annie. Even though I was happily married to Clara now, I still had no idea what girls talked about when they were alone.

Marty shot Annie a look and said, jokily, "Fine, be that way but I bet you were talking about guys." Annie smirked and responded, "And what if we were?" Ash rolled his eyes and said to Marty, "Forget it, Marty. Girls are hard to understand." Paul added, "Yeah and I bet a genius like Doc and Brock can't even figure them out." Barry nodded in agreement and said, "You got that right." Brock seemed flattered by his friends calling him a genius and responded, "I'm no genius but you are right. Guys will never figure out girls." I added, "Damn straight." We all busted out laughing. The sun was starting to set and Dawn brought up, "We better set up camp before it gets too late."

We all nodded in agreement and we quickly set up our campsite. We eventually fell asleep after Marty, Annie, and I told our time traveling adventures. I heard Ash saying, "Hey, Marty. It's the middle of the night." I heard Marty whisper, "I know but I couldn't sleep. I'm just really excited about being here in your world and I know Doc and Annie feel the same way." I heard Ash going over to Marty and whispering, "You know, I feel that way too. It's going to be hard saying goodbye to you, Annie, and Doc once we find Celebi." Marty whispered back, "Yeah, I agree." Ash whispered, "It will be like saying goodbye to Sam all over again."

'_Sam? Who the hell is that?'_ I wondered to myself. Marty, like he was reading my thoughts, whispered, "Sam, who the hell is that?" Ash whispered, sadly, "He was a time traveler like you but he was from this universe. But, we never saw each other again. He was a really good friend, like you Marty." I smiled at that statement. Marty was indeed a good friend to everyone especially to me, Annie, and….Ash. Marty whispered back, "Well, at least you know that you'll see him again. As for me, you'll never see me again, probably." I automatically frowned. Marty had a point, crappy as it was. The time circuits sort of fried the destination location and it would almost near impossible for us to return.

Ash whispered, "Well, no matter what happens, I'll never forget you Marty." Marty whispered back, "And I'll never forget you Ash." I smiled but then a white light caught my attention. I got up as did everyone else. Ash saw Pikachu and asked, "Pikachu, what's wrong?" Marty tapped Ash on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Ash. Look!" Ash looked up and we saw some bug type Pokémon and they were glowing a white light. Annie stammered, "W-what's h-happening?" Dawn smiled and explained, "Relax, Annie. Those are Metapod and they are evolving into Butterfree." Brock added, "Just watch." Just then, all the Metapod evolved into purple butterflies.

Their wings were dripping of water which shinned in the light of the rising sun. Marty looked on happily as did Annie and I. Marty said, "Look at the Butterfree!" Ash turned to his new friend and said, "I hope you'll be free, Marty to go back in time." Marty smiled at Ash as the two respectfully bowed their heads to one other as we all did. We watched the sun rise and the Butterfree flying off into the day.


	10. Chapter 10

March 13, 2010

7:45 a.m.

Pokémon Universe

**Paul's POV**

We were continuing our way to the Light Time Forest. Ash was in the lead with Pikachu perched on his right shoulder. Marty and I were right behind him while the girls and Piplup were sticking together. Doc, Barry, and Brock were bringing up the rear. Marty whispered, "I sure hope that there are no more Ursaring around." Annie whispered back, "Don't be worried, Marty. At least they aren't chasing after you for your boots." Marty shot her a look and I whispered, "Does she do that often?" Marty nodded and whispered back, "Yup. Welcome to my universe."

I giggled a little bit. I had to admit. Annie was a lot like Ranee always there for you but the jokes that they make up are the pits. Just then, Ranee pushed Ash out of the way and a robotic hand just missed him and Pikachu. Ash recovered as did Ranee. The robotic hand came towards Dawn and Piplup and I pushed them out of the way. The robotic hand now came towards Marty who jumped out of the way. Ash yelled, "Alright! What's going on here?" Just then, Team Rocket appeared. At that moment, Team Rocket started to recite their motto:

Jessie: Listen, is that the voice of surprised twerps I hear?

James: It's speaking to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind!

James: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ear!

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!

James: Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place!

Jessie: A rose by any other name is just as sweet.

James: When everything is worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: And it's James!

Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place!

James: We're Team Rocket!

And all three of them finished with: "In your face!" And as was his custom, Wobbuffet appeared to enter his input. "Wobbuffet!" It exclaimed. "Mime mime!" James' Mime Jr. said, mimicking Wobbuffet. We all blurted out in unison, "Team Rocket!" We all looked annoyed, especially me and Ash. Ash has known these guys ever since he was a rookie and I've known them ever since I saw Ash saving Pikachu the first day he came to Sinnoh. Ash didn't know that I had saw what he had did but that's when I started to come back to my original senses.

Ash yelled, "Alright, what do you three want?" Meowth yelled back, "To take Pikachu, Piplup, and the time travelers will be a great package to the boss." Marty scratched his cheek and said, "You know, the more I think of it, Biff is more of a threat than Team Rocket." Team Rocket did a face-fault and my friends and I all busted out laughing. Jessie snarled and yelled, "You're going to regret that, time traveling twerp!" Annie giggled and jokily stated, "Time traveling twerp? That sure is damn scary." Doc added, "Like we're supposed to be scared of a team that doesn't know what the hell they're doing." We all held our stomachs from laughing so hard at Team Rocket and they were just fuming.

James threw a ball and Carnvine appeared. Carnvine bit James on the head and he yelled, "Not me them! Vine Whip!" Vine Whip was launched at us and while I was laughing, I reacted. I threw a poke ball and my Magmortar appeared. I commanded, "Flamethrower!" Magmortar reacted and the Flamethrower hit Carnvine head on and forced it back to James. Carnvine bit James on the head again. Jessie looked annoyed with James and yelled, "If you want things done, you have to do it yourself. Go, Seviper!" She threw a ball and a large gray snake appeared. She commanded, "Poison Tail!" Seviper's Poison Tail came straight towards Magmortar and just then, two Ice Beams froze Seviper.

I turned and saw that Dawn and Ranee called out their Buneary and Lopunny, who both did a double Ice Beam. I said, "Thanks, you two!" Just when I thought we were in the clear, a Vine Whip hit both Buneary and Lopunny dead center. I looked up and saw Carnvine was still on top of James' head. If that wasn't Carnvine…. We all turned, saw a robot Rhydon, and a Tangrowth. Marty asked, "What the hell is that?" We heard laughter coming from the robot and saw two other members of Team Rocket that we ran into just a few weeks ago….Butch and Cassidy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Annie's POV**

Doc, Marty, and I turned our attention off of Jessie, James, and Meowth and focused on the robot. Barry looked annoyed and yelled, "It is Cassidy and Biff! Ah, man I'm so going to fine someone and it might as well be them!" Biff yelled, "It's not Biff! It's Butch!" Dawn sweat-dropped and murmured, "I hope that they don't do their motto…." Just when I was going to ask her what she meant, I got my answer. Butch and Cassidy started to do their motto:

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble.

Butch: And make it double.

Marty rolled his eyes, decided to interfere, and said, "We've heard that before. Can we just get it on?" Ash added, "I'm with Marty. And what are you two doing here?" Cassidy answered, "Simple. We've heard about a time traveler coming here and we want the time machine to prosper all of time with Team Rocket!" _'Uh, oh. If they get their hands on the De Lorean, we're in deep trouble and we won't be able to get home!'_ I thought to myself. Ash brought me out of my thoughts and responded, "Well, we're not going to let that happen!"

"Ash…" I said, worried about our new friend. I wanted to help, badly as did Marty and Doc. After all, this was our time machine that they were defending. Marty whispered to me, "I sure wish we could help them." I smiled and responded my voice near a whisper, "Don't worry about it, Marty. They know what they're doing. Besides, there is nothing we can do besides watch and cheer them on to victory!" Marty shrugged in agreement. He hated when I was right and this one time I wished that I wasn't.

Pikachu's cheeks started to spark. Ash commanded his yellow friend, "Pikachu, Thunder!" "Pika….chu!" Pikachu responded. The Thunder hit the vine Pokémon dead center and Annie yelled, "Nice one, Pikachu!" Just when I thought the odds would tip off in our favor, Butch grabbed the De Lorean. Doc exclaimed, "Great Scott! Butch is in the De Lorean!" Butch yelled, "It's not Butch! It's Butch!" I yelled back after sighing out of being annoyed, "That's what Doc said, you son of a bitch!" Marty demanded, "Get the hell out of the De Lorean!" Just when I thought Butch was going to take off, Ash reacted.

Ash threw a ball and his Torterra came out. Paul also reacted, threw a ball, and his Torterra popped out. The two Torterra surrounded the De Lorean. Ranee and Dawn threw two balls and Ranee's Fearow popped out and Dawn's Togekiss popped out. Dawn commanded her Togekiss, "Aura Sphere!" "Kiss!" The jubilee Pokémon responded. Aura Sphere hit Butch and Butch fled the De Lorean. Ranee commanded her Fearow, "Drill Peck!" "Fear!" The beak Pokémon responded. Drill Peck chased Butch even further away from the De Lorean.

Cassidy snarled and threw a ball. A Pokémon that looked like a boxer appeared. Cassidy commanded her Pokémon, "Hitmonchan Fire Punch!" "Hit!" The punching Pokémon responded. Fire Punch was aimed right at Ash's Torterra. Marty, Doc, and I yelled, "Torterra, look out!" Just then, a mysterious attack saved Torterra right in the nick of time. It held Hitmonchan in mid-air. Marty, Doc, and I gasped in shock as did our new friends. A small little creature appeared and it made Team Rocket disappear. Brock murmured, "That's Celebi!" We all looked at the little creature. I smiled and said, "It's adorable!" Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger, a voice said, _"Thanks, time traveler!"_ We all looked around.

"Who the hell said that?" Marty asked and Ash explained, "That's telepathy. Celebi is communicating with us telepathically." Celebi giggled and said, _"The young man is right. I can talk to you telepathically. I've been watching you ever since these other time travelers showed up. I knew that you were come here eventually. I've been testing you all this time to make sure that I can trust you. Now, that I know that you're good, I can help you back to your own time. But, this offer only stands until the end of the week."_ Doc scratched his cheek and responded, "Well, then. We're going to need supplies and fast so that we may get home."

Ash pumped his fist and responded, "We'll help out, Doc! After all, that's what we promised! Right, guys?" "Right!" His friends responded and the Pokémon cried out in agreement. Doc smiled and said, "Okay, let's get to work!" We all shouted in agreement, "Yeah!"


	12. Chapter 12

March 17, 2010

12:45 p.m.

Pokémon Universe

**Ash's POV**

We got the De Lorean all supped up and ready to go. Annie smiled and said, exhausted, "Phew, it was a lot of work but we did it." Marty perked up and asked, "Doc is it at all possible for us to come back here?" Doc shook his head and answered, "I'm afraid not, Marty. I'm afraid that once we go back home, we'll never be able to return." Marty looked bummed as did Annie and Doc himself. I was bummed too as were my friends. Celebi came over and said, "_No need to worry! I keep the gates of time open and when you have dreams, you'll be able to see into the other's world and see how your friends are doing!"_

I perked up as did Marty and I asked, "Can you really do that Celebi?" Celebi nodded and Marty exclaimed, "That's bitching!" Annie rolled her eyes and responded, jokily, "Nice thing to say to a Pokémon who is helping us home, Marty." Marty rubbed the back of his neck, out of embarrassment and Celebi said, _"That's okay, Annie. I don't mind it."_ Celebi giggled a little. My friends and I sweat dropped as I turned to Marty. I extended my hand to him and said, "Best of luck to you and your band." Pikachu nodded and added, "Pika, pika." Marty took my hand and shook it. He responded, "Thanks and good luck to you becoming a Pokémon master."

I smiled at him, my new time traveling friend. We stop shaking hands and Marty went over to Paul and the others. Annie offered her hand to me and said, "May we meet again, Ash Ketchum." I smiled as I took her hand and shook it. I responded, "If the fates allow it, Annie Baines." We stop shaking hands as Annie went over to Dawn and the girls. Doc came over to me and said, while holding out his hand, "I only wish we could stay longer but it is best if we return to our own time. And I appreciate it if you and your friends keep this a secret."

I smiled at Doc and said, "Don't worry, Doc. Your secret is safe with us. Right, buddy?" "Pika, pika!" My yellow mouse agreed. Doc went over to my friends and we all did a final farewell. Marty came back over to me and whispered, "I really don't want to leave you, my friend." I whispered back, "You never will. You'll be with me. Whenever the wind blows, I'll think of you." Marty smiled at me and responded, his voice near a whisper, "And I shall do the same. One thing is for sure, Hill Valley is going to be so damn small after this." Annie yelled, "Come on, Marty!" Doc added, "Yeah, we have to go!" Marty turned around to them and yelled, "Be right there!" He, Doc, and Annie climbed into the De Lorean and Celebi flew up to them. Celebi said, _"Okay, just follow me and I'll take you back to your time."_

I waved goodbye as did my friends as we heard those three loud sonic booms taking them back to 1986. Tears rolled down my face. I turned to my friends and saw that they too were fighting back tears, even Pikachu and Piplup. I whispered, "Goodbye, Marty McFly." I could've sworn that I heard Marty whispering back to me, "Goodbye, Ash Ketchum." I perked up but all I saw was a pair of fire trails in the sky. Ranee came over to me, put her hand on my shoulder, "Come on let's go." I smiled at her and we headed out on the road again.

That afternoon, I was sound asleep and saw Marty and Annie sharing a kiss on the porch outside of her house. I awoke and saw that my friends were still sound asleep. I smiled and whispered, "Good luck to you and Annie, Marty." With that, I laid back down and fell back asleep. In my heart, I knew Marty, Doc, and Annie were back home safe and sound. _'Until we meet again, Marty.'_ I thought to myself.


	13. Chapter 13

January 4, 1986

4:45 p.m.

BTTF: CIT Universe

**Marty's POV**

Annie and I were still trying to get use to being home. We had just come back home just a few minutes ago from our adventures in the Pokémon region. We were sitting on Annie's porch swing and I held my girlfriend in my arms. She was resting her head on my shoulders as I was stroking her hair ever so slowly. I smiled at her and said, "It sure is weird being home again but it feels good." Annie smiled back at me and responded, "Yeah but I'm sure going to miss Ash and his friends." She looked up at me and added, "Do you think that they'll keep our secret?" I nodded and answered, "I have no doubt. For now, let's just get used to being home again."

Annie nuzzled up to me and I was blushing feverishly. She sure knew how to make my heart race. I turned to her and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We broke out of it and we went back inside before we froze to death. As I was sound asleep in the guest room, I dreamt that Ash returned home to see his mother and an old friend that he loved because the two shared a kiss. I awoke and saw that I was in Annie's guest room. I smiled and whispered, "Good luck to you and your friend, Ash." With that, I laid back down and fell back asleep. In my heart, I knew that I would see Ash again. _'Until we meet again, Ash.'_ I thought to myself.

The next day, I was on my way to school when Clara pulled up next to me in Doc's Packard. Clara smiled at me and said, "Hi, Marty! Glad to see that you're okay!" I smiled back at Clara and responded, "Hi, Clara! Yeah, I'm fine! Where's Doc?" Clara smiled and answered, "At home getting ready for our trip." I perked up. No way Doc would want to time travel after all of this, right? Then it dawned on me. He was planning to go to Dimmsdale to hopefully see Terrance. I responded, "Oh, yeah! The trip to Dimmsdale! I totally forgot all about it!" Clara smirked and said, "Emmet did too and he thought it was best I remind you. Oh, I've got to get going! Take care, Marty!"

I waved goodbye and yelled, "Bye, Clara!" With that, she drove off. Later that day, Annie and I were on our way home where she told me, "I had a dream last night that Ranee got a job at a place called Pokémon Stats. How about you?" I smiled and answered, "Ash went home to his mother and an old friend who he loved very much." Annie added, "I sure hope things work out for everyone alright." I kissed Annie on the cheek and responded, while pulling away, "As long as things work out for us, they should work out for Ash and his friends."

Annie smiled at me and rubbed the cheek I kissed with her left hand. I told me, dreamily, "I'm never washing this cheek again." I shot her a look. She giggled and we headed home. My thoughts went back to Ash one more time and I said aloud, "I'll never forget that week, Annie just like I'll never forget that week we've spent with Doc back in 1955." Annie smiled and said, "That's what I love about you Marty. You never forget a friend." I smiled back at my best friend/cousin/girlfriend and responded, "Damn straight, Annie. Damn straight."

* * *

_The end! Please r&r and let me know if I should do a sequel!_


End file.
